


Pass me a drink!

by tasibi



Series: It's 3 AM again [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, First Meetings, Flirting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Lance and Keith meet in a club, competitivness ensues





	Pass me a drink!

**Author's Note:**

> *yawns* Im 2 tired 2 actually write a greeting so, take this

The loud bass of the club music echoed through the dark hour of midnight, hormonal just-turned-adults already hitting the dance floor, people hunching over toilets, and some just incoherently babbling out phrases. The musky scent of people drifted through the air, carrying the scent of alcohol with it. The dimmly lit night club giving a shine to the drunken dancers, people chatting platonicly while others has ulterior motives. Green chuckling lightly with Yellow and Blue.

"-And then I'll swoop in and woo her/him of their feet~!" The Cuban made a dramatic pose, trying to exaggarate his point.

"Mhmm, whatever makes ya feel better, Lance" Pidge, ever the sasser, even intoxicated.

Lance made a gapping expression with his mouth, looking utterly baffled, "Why, young Pidgeon, how could you spew such lies!" Hunk snorted, silently sipping on a shot of tequila. Then, the door creaked open, allowing some fresh air to invade the intxicated residents. In came a man, around 22 or 23, with silky black hair pulled into a ponytail, a crop topped red jacket tucking closely to his frame, pale skin contrast to the others and beautiful violet eyes.

 _Hot, damm_. He mimicked a whistling sound and boy looked at him, Lance gave the signals and if he wasn't like that he would back off, but the boy replied with a small smile and hand wave before he situated himself on the bar opposite to his.

"Guys Guys- He didn't seem disgusted, think I have a chance?" Hunk looked at him, a proud blaze in his eyes

"Go for it, My Son" 

"Thank you for the support, Mom" Hunk laughed as Lance went off to the next station, ordering a beer from the bartender who gave him one a few minutes later. Lance smirked and looked back at the young man, who was idly playing with the hem of his shirt, he smirked, then slid the glass over to him. The man looked confused, and then took the drink the wrong way before he slid back the drink to Lance, and  _I just spent money on this, take it or so help me god-_

They continued they're game of pass it back before Lance shouted-

"I won't let you win!" The blaze of competitiveness could light the club on fire, Pidge and Hunk laughing at them from afar.

"Likewise" The game escalated to the point where they were almost throwing it at each other, the bartender didn't want to deal with that so ushered them out to sober up. The cool air whipped around their faces and almost immediately Lance was on the ground, cackling..

"Oh man- that was fun!" The jet haired man agreed with a mirthful nod "The names Lance, and you?"

"Keith, nice to meet you!" The male- now known as Keith- stuttered out.

"Hey! No need to be embarrassed, if you want, we could exchange numbers and talk later..?" Keith visibly relaxed, shoulders letting go of tension and fondness in Keith's beautiful violet eyes. "I'd like that alot" Almost as if on cue, an alarm rang from the Koreans samsung.

"Shoot-! I have to go, I had alot of fun tonight, see'ya on Sunday, Lance!" Keith walked out of the door, keeping eye contact until it was no longer possible.

Lance called an uber, knowing he wasn't about to drive drunk. He mentioned to his friends he was going home, and they promised to join later. The uber pulled up, an old red rusty Neesan pulled up, revealing a ginger haired man, with a mirth to his eyes.

"Where to, young lad?" Lance smiled

"16895 NE 4TH CT, Miami, Florida, 33162" He solemnly said, mind already wandering back to the Korean.

Sunday couldn't come fast enough,


End file.
